Make no mistake, He's mine
by HikariRushLoveGleek
Summary: No cometas un error, el es mio, nunca podrás reemplazarme por más que te esfuerces, un triangulo amoroso que solo Carlos podrá resolver


_**algo nuevo mio, haber algunas partes del fic son inspiradas en el capitulo de glee "Diva" al escuchar la canción me quede embobada y pensé "¿Por qué no hacer un fic con ese nombre?" originalmente iba a ser Kett, pero como vi que casi no se ajustaba para mi gusto cambie la pareja por mi favorita KENLOS! en verdad, estoy tan feliz como quedó, por cierto la canción es de Barbra Streisand, glee también tiene una versión pero es una historia diferente, bueno sin más me voy **__**disfruten**_

* * *

Sí, todo empezó aquella tarde cuando los chicos volvieron del aeropuerto después de la partida de Jo, en realidad ninguno quería que se fuera ya que, eso haría que su líder sobre todo amigo, se deprimiera un poco, sin más cuando decidió quedarse en el departamento Carlos le hizo compañía, mientras James y Logan estaban vagando por ahí con sus manos entrelazadas haciéndole entender a medio PalmWoods que estaban juntos y eran ahora una pareja oficial.

Carlos se encontraba en el sillón junto a él, no quiso alejarse ni un minuto, el silencio del lugar era pesado pero cómodo, se podía sentir la depresión del rubio en el aire, sin más el pequeño latino se acercó y le abrazó enérgicamente siendo correspondido por él.

Sus miradas se encontraron fugazmente, Kendall se sonrojó ante el gesto de Carlos, este solo levantó la mirada de nuevo para encontrarse con la de él, deseaba desde hace mucho tiempo atrás compartir un momento como ese con el rubio, pero nunca se le dio debido a su falta de valentía, sus manos se enroscaron en su cuello, buscando cercanía.

—Carlitos... ¿Puedo besarte?— preguntó Kendall de repente, sus mejillas se tornaron de un hermoso color carmesí que por más increíble y extraño que sonase él podía ver

Carlos asintió algo entusiasmado pero nervioso—S-sí, hazlo he esperado mucho— confesó en un susurro acortando la distancia entre ellos

Sin más ambos compartieron un hermoso beso, todo a su alrededor dejó de existir en esos momentos, los labios del otro danzaban encima de los suyos, un beso que estaba siendo dado sin acordarse por lo que habían pasado hace unos minutos atrás, dejar a Jo en el aeropuerto, la hermosa despedida que tuvo con Kendall, Carlos se separó al recordar que como besó a la chica con devoción antes de partir de L.A.

Carlos se separó sin ganas de Kendall, hizo una mueca de dolor y tristeza y se dirigió a aquellos ojos que tanto lo hipnotizaban, hacían que su mundo se viniera abajo, se controló un poco para no volver a atrapar esos jugosos labios entre los suyos.

—Lo siento no debí...— comenzó Kendall sabiendo el porqué de la separación del pequeño

Carlos se apresuró, puso un dedo en sus labios, bajó su mirada comenzó a hablar—No, fui yo él que debió detenerte sé que estas mal porque Jo partió y me aproveché de eso— dijo con dolor levantándose del sofá.

Kendall lo detuvo cogiendo su muñeca—Yo...—No encontró las palabras para describir sus sentimientos en ese momento

Carlos se zafó del agarre para enseguida correr a la puerta, corrió hasta quedó sin aliento y se vio en la azotea, lágrimas comenzaron a recorrer su rostro de manera desenfrenada, cuando menos lo pensó sintió una mano sobre su hombro se sobresaltó un poco, volteó un poco para poder ver de quien se trataba, al ver a Jett detrás de él, sintió una ola de alivio, secó sus lágrimas y miró al castaño.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?— preguntó Carlos con su voz apagada bajando la mirada

—Vengo aquí, cuando me siento triste o solo quiero pensar— confesó Jett llevando una de sus manos a la cara del pequeño, mostrando en su rostro... ¿Preocupación?— ¿Qué tienes?

Carlos levantó su mirada cristalina y se dedicó a mirarlo hasta que ya no pudo más y se lanzó a sus brazos sin pensarlo dos veces—Yo... Kendall y yo nos besamos, pero...— explicó separándose del chico sin soltar su torso, estar entre sus brazos lo hacía acordar a Kendall

—Te sientes mal porque piensas que te aprovechaste de él en un momento de debilidad— Explicó Jett rápidamente con una sonrisa conciliadora en su cara, Carlos solo pudo asentir a las palabras del castaño—Vamos no puede estar tan mal

—No sé porque lo hice, soy un idiota— refutó Carlos apretando sus manos en el torso de él—No puedo creer que tuve la esperanza de que Kenny gustara de mí

Jett lo miró con ternura y besó su frente delicadamente—Él es un tonto, él se lo pierde— comenzó sonrojándose poco a poco—Eres lo más tierno, lindo, inocente y adorable que puede haber en este mundo

Carlos sonrió ampliamente— ¿Lo dices en serio?— preguntó con genuina felicidad con sus mejillas sonrojadas

Jett sonrió y asintió—No cabe duda— recalcó acariciando su mejilla delicadamente

Carlos se paró de puntitas y beso brevemente al castaño haciendo que un sonrojo se apoderara de las mejillas de ambos, nunca se hubieran imaginado en esa situación, con la persona que menos esperaban sin más Carlos se abrazó a él para que su cabeza quedara en su pecho.

—Extraño— soltó Jett de sopetón separándose del chico con una gran sonrisa

—Sí—dijo Carlos de igual manera soltando una pequeña risa y entrelazando su mano con la de él—Pero me agrada

—Oye, si esto pasó fue por algo, ¿Lo intentamos? sé que no soy Kendall pero acabo de darme cuenta que quiero que en verdad me ames— confesó Jett en un tono que nunca le había escuchado

*-*-*-*-*Kenlos*-*-*-*

Kendall reaccionó tarde, al saber que decirle al pequeño comenzó a correr, bajó al lobby para encontrar a un Logan y James muy melosos en la entrada, rodó los ojos por un instante y recurrió el lugar con la mirada, al no encontrarlo se dirigió a la piscina, de nuevo, nada.

Al recordar en donde le gustaba algunas veces ir a pensar, subió por las escaleras a pasos agigantados, cuando menos lo pensó se encontraba frente a la puerta de la azotea, su corazón se quería salir de su pecho, no cabía duda que le correspondería sin pensarlo a lo que esta vez hiciera.

Sus manos temblorosas abrieron un poco la puerta, escuchó una risita de Carlos del otro lado, al abrir por completo encontró al pequeño en los brazos de Jett sonriendo, después escuchó un "sí" pronunciado por él, vio como ambos chicos se besaron tiernamente, no aguantó más ver tal escena y se fue del lugar queriendo olvidar lo que pasó.

*-*-*-*-*-*Kenlos*-*-*-*-*

Los días pasaron lentamente para Kendall, su desempeño en Rocque records había sido fatal, con Carlos cerca y James y Logan reclamándole que peleara por lo que era suyo, no podía pensar con claridad. Solo los evitaba, al llegar al apartamento, Carlos sentó a su lado como aquella vez que trató de hacerle compañía cuando Jo se fue, Kendall sonrió para sí, se separó de él, corrió a su habitación, cogió su celular y marcó.

Al otro lado de la línea se podía escuchar la voz de Jett, sin más lo citó en el teatro de los Ángeles por fin se enfrentaría con él para recuperar lo que por lo visto ya era de él.

*-*-*-*-*-*Kenlos*-*-*-*-*

Al llegar al lugar Kendall vio como Jett bailaba sobre el escenario de una manera fluida y suave una canción muy conocida de los Backstreet boys I want it that way, cuando terminó Kendall se dirigió al escenario para poder estar frente a frente al chico.

—Ya sabes porque estamos aquí— comentó Kendall cruzando los brazos con una mirada impenetrable

—Knight, no voy a golpearte— dijo de repente Jett levantando las manos

— ¿Quién dijo que sería a los golpes?— respondió rápidamente Kendall haciendo una seña para que comenzara la música

De inmediato la música comenzó a fluir, las primeras melodías de Make no mistake, He's mine llenaron el aire rápidamente, Kendall dio unos pasos al frente para comenzar la canción, Kendall tomó aire miró Jett desafiante, no solo quería recuperar lo que era suyo desde hace tiempo atrás también quería que entendiera que no se podía acercar a él nunca más, que lucharía hasta el final por sus sentimientos.

Don't call him up, anymore  
'Cause I don't wanna hear your voice  
I don't wanna see your face  
Answer his door.  
Make no mistake, he's mine, he's mine.

(Kendall le dio un pequeño espacio al castaño para que continuara, Jett no se quedó atrás, no quería perderlo tampoco, su voz se escuchó por todo el teatro)  
He only knows how I feel  
I only know what he's like

(Ambos entonaron la canción con ganas sin dejar de mirarse de manera desafiante)  
When he needs me  
Oh how he needs me deep in the night  
Make no mistake, he's mine, no, he's mine.  
Don't get too close when you dance  
'Cause I don't wanna hear from my friends  
you were out on the town

(Jett cogió ventaja a Kendall al ver que estaba mirando la puerta del teatro)  
Make no mistake, he's mine,

(Kendall volvió en sí, cantó como nunca sin darse cuenta)  
No, he's mine.

(Jett sacó mejor nota, caminando a la dirección opuesta al rubio)  
he's mine.

(Kendall lo siguió, cogió el hombro de él para que no perder contacto visual con él)  
he's mine.

(Ambos terminaron la canción, Kendall miró hacia el fondo del teatro colocando su mejor sonrisa, Jett no se desconcentró de su último acorde)  
Don't call him up anymore

—Tú no eres el indicado, él es mío, no tuyo jamás podrás sustituirme, ¡¿lo entiendes?!— concluyó Kendall esperando una respuesta por parte del castaño

*-*-*-*-*-*Kenlos*-*-*-*-*

Carlos persiguió a su amigo rubio junto con James y Logan siendo obligado por ellos, pensaban que quizás planearía alguna broma o algo por el estilo para ellos, al ver que estaban en el teatro de los Ángeles los tres entraron en duda y no dejaron de seguirlo, sin más al entrar escucharon música y al dirigir la mirada, vieron como Kendall levantó su mano al aire y una hermosa canción comenzó a sonar.

El pequeño al reconocer la canción soltó un pequeño quejido de sorpresa, se sentó en los últimos puestos para poder observar cantar a los dos chicos, Logan y James lo siguieron y entrelazaron sus manos en el proceso.

Mientras veía como Kendall le sonreía, unas pequeñas lagrimas se asomaron a la orilla de sus ojos, a medida que la canción avanzaba su mente se invadió de recuerdos de sus dos amores, los lindos momentos que le habían hecho pasar, todos los abrazos que habían compartido, su mente volvió a la realidad al escuchar a Kendall hablar.

—Tú no eres el indicado, él es mío, no tuyo jamás podrás sustituirme, ¡¿lo entiendes?!— concluyó Kendall esperando una respuesta por parte del castaño, el corazón de Carlos dio un vuelco al escucharlo

—Eso no es cierto, tú lo rechazaste de cierta manera con tu silencio ese día, cuando menos lo pensé llegué a él para curarlo— comentó Jett como si nada cruzando los brazos, Carlos rio ante ese hermoso recuerdo

—No supe que responder, no sabía que él me correspondía, no sabía que yo lo amaba, además por favor lo de él y yo es de años— comenzó el rubio con una sonrisa irónica en su cara haciendo que Carlos se ruboriza por ello— ¿O no Carlitos? recuerda todos los momentos que pasamos juntos

— ¿Carlos está aquí?— preguntó Jett viendo como el pequeño se levantaba de su lugar sorprendido

Carlos corrió fuera del teatro siendo seguido por Logan, James no se movió ni un poco de lo pasmado que estaba, todo estaba pasando más rápido de lo que le gustaba que pasaran las cosas, Kendall y Jett se dirigieron a la salida, pero fue tarde ya no había rastro del pálido ni del pequeño latino.

*-*-*-*-*-*Kenlos*-*-*-*-*

Carlos se encerró en su habitación junto a Logan, no quería estar solo, no en un momento como ese, se aferró a él con toda la fuerza que pudo para desahogarse, el pelinegro solo pasó una de sus manos por la espalda del pequeño para que supiera que estaba allí, que lo apoyaría pasase lo que pasase, le dio un pequeño beso en la frente y vio como este se sonreía con una gran sonrojo en su rostro.

—Jett...— susurró de la nada Carlos enterrándose en el pecho del pelinegro

—Carlitos... Lo siento, quisiera poder tomar la decisión por ti, pero solo tú puedes hacerlo— comentó Logan de la misma manera, abrazándose más al chico

El pequeño solo asintió y se dedicó a pensar con cuidado, sabía que tendría que enfrentarse con el problema tarde o temprano, y lo prefería temprano, su mente comenzó a maquinar rápidamente, pero sin saltar ningún detalle importante de ninguno de los dos, cada vez se confundía más, Logan se sentía cálido para él en ese instante, se sentía feliz de poder sentir que alguien estaba cerca en ese momento, se movía de vez en vez para poder coger su celular, pero no le molestaba a Carlos, era todo lo contrario.

*-*-*-*-*-*Kenlos*-*-*-*-*

James llegó PalmWoods junto con Kendall y Jett, ambos iban a separarse pero de repente escucharon el celular de James, deduciendo que era Logan y guardando una pequeña esperanza que tuviera noticias de su pequeño adorado, al leer el mensaje James miró a los dos chicos con devoción, pero preocupación al mismo tiempo, un sentimiento difícil de explicar, que le carcomía lo más profundo del alma.

—Aquí dice que tienen que estar en algún lugar para cuando Carlos quiera salir a hablar con ustedes— explicó James guardando su celular en el bolsillo delantero de sus pantalones

Kendall y Jett solo obedecieron y cada quien se dirigió al lugar en donde quería que Carlos los encontrará, el castaño más alto al quedar detrás de ellos soltó un audible suspiro de preocupación, salvia que obviamente alguien iba a salir herido y eso era lo que menos quería.

*-*-*-*-*-*Kenlos*-*-*-*-*

Después de pasar horas encerrado, Carlos salió corriendo de su habitación feliz, sabía el lugar a donde tenía que ir primero, después de un no tan largo viaje llegó a la azotea encontrándose con Jett, este se sonrojó, sus ojos se colocaron cristalinos pero no dijo nada, se acercó para besarlo, pero este lo alejó rápidamente, Jett no lo tomó como una buena señal, así que solo parpadeó un par de veces tratando de encontrar la respuesta.

—Jett, lo siento, no puedo estar contigo— comenzó Carlos abrazándose a él tal como la primera vez que lo hicieron

—No alcanzaste a olvidarlo, te amo no importa tu decisión, siempre estaré aquí para ti, solo ven aquí— dijo con una sonrisa simpática que solo le mostraba al pequeño

—Gracias Jett te quiero— comenzó Carlitos parándose de puntitas para rozar sus labios con los de él por última vez— Y cuando me necesites, estaré aquí también, considérame tu mejor amigo

—Bueno ve, él me dijo que estaría en su habitación— soltó Jett alejándose del pequeño acariciando su rostro como la primera vez—Suerte bebe

Luego de escuchar las palabras del castaño, Carlos corrió de nuevo a su departamento notando que estaba vacía por extrañas razones, se dirigió lo más rápido que pudo al final del pasillo, tocó la puerta, notando que estaba entreabierta, su corazón se quería salir de su pecho, estaría en los brazos de la persona que en verdad amaba, cuando vio que estaba en su cama mirando hacia el techo, lo vio algo divertido, se dirigió a él despacio y se cernió sobre él sacándole una sonrisa marca Knight, este solo se levantó para abrazarlo y tenerlo más cerca de su cuerpo.

Carlos de la mera felicidad le besó suavemente.

—Te amo Kendall— confesó Carlos bajando de los labios de rubio a su cuello—Te amo

—También te amo Litos— respondió el rubio pasando sus manos por la espalda del pequeño, sus pulmones se apretaron en ese momento impidiendo el paso de oxigeno— ¿Por qué…Yo?

Carlos levantó la mirada para quedar frente a él de nuevo—Tú, solo has sido tú, Jett fue lindo conmigo, fue un gran novio, pero él no era tú— explicó con una gran sonrisa enroscando sus brazos en el cuello de él

—Carlos, no puedo creer que evadí tanto mis sentimientos, debí dejar que Jett conquistara a Jo desde un principio— comentó divertido besando el cuello del chico

—Definitivamente— comenzó Carlos seductoramente llevando sus labios al oído de él—Kenny, al menos ya estamos juntos y eso es lo que importa, ahora…

Kendall tragó en seco, algo emocionado por las acciones de Carlitos— ¿Ahora…?— preguntó en medio de susurros

—Basta de tanto hablar, mejor vamos a la parte práctica de nuestras palabras—pidió Carlos acostándose en la cama haciendo que el chico se cerniera sobre él

Ambos deseosos del otro comenzaron con los besos, caricias, palabras dulces y empalagosas, pidiendo al cielo que nadie apareciera en un buen rato en el departamento para que no hubiera testigos de las "atrocidades" que pensaban hacer en ese instante.

* * *

_**Espero que no haya estado tan mal, gracias por leer, se les aprecia, por cierto acuérdense que les debo un Kett, estás advertidos :) XOXO**_

_***Johana~***_


End file.
